Operation VACATION
by crazy Rikku-chan
Summary: The crazy holiday of our five kids Pairings: 15 34 286
1. The masters of desasters!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KND, but who must I tell?

**Title: **Operation: VACATION (it rhymes)

**V**ery

**A**wesome

**C**atastrophes

**A**nd

**T**errible

**I**njurys

**O**n

**N**erves

**Summary:** Very interesting, embrassing, terrifying and unforeseen things could happen when the KND goes on vacation.

**Author: **Me ...HA HA!

**Pairings: **1/5 ; 3/4 ; 2/86.

**Genres: **Comedy, Love and Crazyness (Is it a Genre?)

**Extra Info: **I'm from Germany so PLEASE ignore my mistakes and don't kill me because of them! (Special thanks go to my dictionary)

"One..."

"...Two..."

"...Three..."

"Who want COOKIES?" The screamings of the two girls fullfilled the plane. As a reaction of that, all of the boys, who sat next to them, dropped on the floor.

The two girls clapped their hands against the one of the other.

"Are you WEIRD?" A blond Aussi, who wasn't as tall as the others, stood up quickly to shout at the two girls. They just had a smile for him.

"Oooh, we're so sorry.", said a japanese girl, who wore a green Pullover, wich was definitly to big for her.

"Yeah, you were sleeping so sweet.", added an african-american girl, who wore a red hat on her head.

"Well, why are you screaming arround then?", asked a British boy with sunglasses.

"Because we arriiiived!", responded the two girls at the same time.

Now, everybody looked out of the window. The plane just didn't hold on, but it moved on the ground. Palms passed by and the sky was as blue as nobody have ever seen. The small waves of the sea and the white, wide beach.

I was obvious.

They were on vacations.

**Chaptuh one:**

**The masters of disasters!**

"Excuse me?" The young woman, who sat behind the reception heard a voice, but didn't see anyone. Then she realized, that the voice came from behind the table and she looked at the floor to see 5 11-12 years-old kids, who stood there with many cases.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"Yes, we want to check in, please.", said a bald kid with a red pullover.

"On which names?", she asked rhetoricaly.

"Uno, Gilligan, Sanban, Beetles and Lincoln." The woman searched in the collection of the reservations and finally found all of them.

"Here they are, but...er...?"

"What is it? Is there a problem?"

"No, not direct, but..." She looked at the 5 kids. "..there are only two rooms recorded."

"WHAT?" Five screams were heard in the entry hall.

"How can this be?", asked a bigger boy with yellow glasses.

"I...I don't know.", said the young woman embrassed. "Aren't you here with your parents? Maybe we can ask them."

"No, it's only us!", answered an asian girl desperatly.

"Couldn't you just give us three another rooms?", a small kid asked impatient.

"I'm sorry, but we only make this on reservations.", the woman said guilty. "But let me handle this. I can give you two rooms with doublebeds and in one room we can put another bed, so it would be all right."

"Moment! Doublebeds?", asked the blond boy. "I won't sleep with another person in a doublebed!"

"But..."

"It's okay. We take them.", interrupted a dark-skinned girl. The young woman looked relieved.

"Oh, thank you.", she said. "I'll arrange everything." Then she turned arround and began to phone someone.

"Numbuh 5, why did you say that?", asked Nigel after turnig to Abby.

"Because there's no other way. You heard it, so we've to arrange with it."

"Okay, then I guess, we have to decide the roomdistribution.", he said then.

"Numbuh 5 thinks, there's no question, that Numbuh 3 and her will sleep in one room and you three in the other.", Abby said, if there was no other way left and went next to Kuki, who seemed to be fine with her decision.

But the other guys didn't look really happy.

"Are you girls CRAZY?", shouted Wally angrily and whirled his arms arround while saying that.

"What's your problem?", Abby asked with a calm voice.

"You ask what my ploblem is?"

"Yes!"

"Boys don't sleep together in one bed!", Hoagie added instead of Wally.

"Since when?", Abby asked incredulously.

"Since ever!", added Nigel.

"Why are you guys so stubborn against it?", Abbs asked a little bit angry.

"Listen, girl. There are three things, boys don't and will never ever do:

First: We don't say words like 'cute'.

Second: We don't wear any pink clothes.

And third: We don't sleep with another boy in one bed!", Wally explained wild gesticulating.

"I become crazy. It's typical for you guys.", Abby shouted arround. "You won't become gay, if you sleep with another boy in a bed for one week!"

Kuki began to giggle and the others seemed shocked. Till Nigel seemed to find his voice again.

"STOP! I'm the leader and I say: No!",

"Okay, make a better suggestion!", Abby said while folding her arms.

"Äh...ähm...well,...", he stummered.

"See? So it's desided." Abby and Kuki turned arround and walked away to the steps. "Let's go and unpack our cases!" They let three puzzled boy left behind.

So, that was the first Chapter. GIRL POWER! Please review! If you want or not! R/R!


	2. Big Brother's watching you:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KND, but who must I tell?

**Title: **Operation: VACATION (it rhymes)

**V**ery

**A**wesome

**C**atastrophes

**A**nd

**T**errible

**I**njurys

**O**n

**N**erves

**Summary:** Very interesting, embrassing, terrifying and unforeseen things could happen when the KND goes on vacation.

**Author: **Me ...HA HA! Ok, my name's Jenny, I'm sixteen...

**Pairings: **1/5 ; 3/4 ; 2/86.

**Genres: **Comedy, Love and Crazyness (Is it a Genre?)

**Extra Info: **I'm from Germany so PLEASE ignore my mistakes and don't kill me because of them! (Special thanks go to my dictionary)

**Chaptuh two:**

**Big Brother's watching you:**

**In the rooms of both genders!**

In the room of the girls...

Kuki and Abby unpaked her cases after they decided, who got which site of bed. Since the bed stood in the middle of the room, they put their things in the half of the room, which belonged to their site of the bed.

Kuki's site was strewn with Rainbow Monkeys, while Abby just put her clothes in her cupboard, her magazines on her bedsite table and her music on her bed. Then she studied the broshure, who lied on a desk in their room, while Kuki found out, how good someone could jump on the bed.

"Oh, no!", Abby sighed suddenly.

"What's the matter, Numbuh 5?" Kuki robbed to the other side of the bed.

"This evening is a ball dance in the dinning hall.", she answered without lokking up from the boshure.

"Oh, ball dances are fun!", Kuki laughed.

"The problem is, that Numbuh 5 don't have any dresses for that."

"Realy?" Kuki couldn't believe it. "Your parents didn't buy yourself never a dress?"

"No, I fought against it everytime so they gave it up."

"But Numbuh 5, you actually wear a dress.", Kuki said incredulously.

"This is a completely other thing!", Abby called and put her hands on her waist. "This dress isn't really elegant and it's short, so it doesn't disturb Numbuh 5. You understand?"

It seemed that Abby was about to speak on but on Kuki's face appeared a big grin and she rushed to her cupboard to search for something.

"Here they are!", she shouted happily as she appeared again with a lots of clothes. "I lend you one! We only have to decide which dress fits you best."

Befor Abby knew what happened she was pushed by Kuki in front of her and in the next seconde she was covered with a light green dess with short sleeves.

"How's that?" Kuki asked more to herself than to Abby. "Oh, no, this one I wanna wear this evening."

She threw the dress over her shoulder and searched again in her dresses till she showed up screaming loudly.

"Thaaat's it!" She covered up Abby again to see how it looked like while Abby could just stand there and wonder about the enthusiasm of her friend. "This one fits so well with your skin and it makes you look so elegant."

Abby looked at the dress Kuki gave her. It was white and had a neckholder and a white rose on the chest. Below there was a slit on the one site till the knee. Abby thought it really looked pretty. She thought she would like this dress for one evening.

Meanwhile Kuki found her swimsuits while taking away her dresses.

"Hey, Abbs? Pleeaase let's go swimming!"

In the room of the boys...

"Okay, guys, who sleeps in the doublebed?", Nigel Uno discussed with the other boys in their room.

"Not me!", said Wallabee resolutly.

"Maybe we could change each day.", Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., whose name is definately too long to write it out every time, suggested.

"Seven through three don't work.", said Wally after doing sums in his head.

"The seventh day we travel away, Numbuh 4 so it fits.", Nigel said.

"And who is first?", asked Hoagie again.

"We can settle this with the order of our number's.", Wally suggested happily.

"We can settle this in the reserve order, too.", Nigel added.

"How is it, if we pull out straws?", Hoagie proposed suddenly. Since the others hadn't got other ideas they finally pulled out straws.

After doing that...

"Yuhuuu! I took the shortest!", cheered a very cheerful Hoagie while the other two looked depressed.

"Tomorrow it's your turn!", Wally said offendly.

"What do you think the girls do in this moment?", Nigel, who really wanted to change the subject, asked.

"Probably they brushed out in laughing because of us.", Hoagie suggested.

"Yeah...", Wally agreed still offend. "Numbuh 1, why let you her dominate you?"

"I didn't hear another suggestion from you so shut up." He turned angrily to him.

"The only other possibility which was left was to sleep with one of the girls.", said Hoagie. (Does he know, what he actually said? Ô,ô)

"You got it!", Nigel said.

"Okay, Numbuh 1, calm down.", Wally said before he realized on which place Nigel looked on out of the window. "Hey, why don't we go schwimming in the pool?"

Tadaaaa! This was Chapter two! I know they aren't that long but I hope it's ok. If not you can review me! grin Oh, no, I'm afraid of making so many mistakes in the gramma! If I get a bad mark in the english test, I become depressed while writing this fanfic '-.-


	3. Keep cool in the pool!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KND, but who must I tell?

**Title: **Operation: VACATION (it rhymes)

**V**ery

**A**wesome

**C**atastrophes

**A**nd

**T**errible

**I**njurys

**O**n

**N**erves

**Summary:** Very interesting, embrassing, terrifying and unforeseen things could happen when the KND goes on vacation.

**Author: **...,I've brown hair and blue-green eyes...

**Pairings: **1/5 ; 3/4 ; 2/86.

**Genres: **Comedy, Love and Crazyness (Is it a Genre?)

**Extra Info: **I'm from Germany so PLEASE ignore my mistakes and don't kill me because of them! (Special thanks go to my dictionary)

**Chaptuh three:**

**Keep cool in the pool!**

So they all went to the pool. The girls lied on loungers as the boys showed up. Abby wore a dark blue bikini and read one of her girl magazins.

Kuki wore a green swimsuit and put some suncream on.

"Hey, are you girls ready with unpacking your cases?", asked Wally who was in a blue swimshort.

Kuki looked up of her creamed arm so do Abby with her magazine.

"Yes, and you guys are so late, because...you had to decide who'll sleep in the doublebed?", Abby said more as a realization and less as a question. On the faces of her male friends she could read that she was right.

"We'll go swimming, now!" Nigel said and pretended he didn't hear her. "Don't be in the sun too long, Numbuh 5, otherwise you will be soon small, black and ugly."

"I thought she is, yet.", Hoagie joked. Then everybody heard the crease of Abby's magazin as her hands cramped in anger. She loudly stood up.

"I thought you should've not said that!", Wally whispered at Hoagie who had fear written in his face.

Suddenly Abby knocked him out before he made a belly splasher in the pool. After doing that she turned arround without giving the others a look and lied herself in the lounger again.

"I bet she's mad at us.", Nigel said fearly.

Short: Hoagie was still alive. He said his nose was broken all right, but nothing seemed hurt but his honour. He and Wally played watervolleyball till Wally realized that Nigel stood at the wall (of the pool of course) and seemed to be in toughts.

_I hadn't think about it before, but it's right. Why didn't I notice all the time? I have to get another opinion!_

"Helloooo! Numbuh 1, are you still here?" Wally waved his hand in front of Nigel's eyes which seemed far away.

"Numbuh 4?", he asked then without looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever noticed, that the girls looked very good in their swimsuits?", he asked still in thoughts.

"WHAT?" Wally didn't believe his ears.

"I mean, this sort of clothes is very figurstressed (I've no idea, if this word exist)..."

"OH NOOO!", Wally suddenly cried out. "PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT YOU ARE IN YOUR PUBERTY ALREADY!"

"Er...äh...ahm...hää?"

"Numbuh 4, you know, that Numbuh 1 is already interested in girls!", interfered Hoagie suddenly, who came to them before.

"What do you mean?", asked Nigel.

"Lizzie?"

"Oh." It took a while till Nigel's brain realized the word's meaning. "Oooohhh, riiight...I've totally forgotten her."

"You forgot your girlfriend? Are you silly!", Wally said disparaging.

"Out of eyes and out of thoughts, or what?", added Hoagie aggreing with Wally.

"I dunno...", said Nigel ashamed.

"Niiiigiiiiie!"

"Oh, no, I hear voices in my head!", Wally called desperately.

"You're not the only one!", said Hoagie.

Nigel knew this voice very well, but could it be, that she was there? He turned arround and saw a girl with big glasses and red pigtails. She stood at the pool with very many cases next to her.

"L...L...L...L...L...L...LIZZIE?"

"When you speak about the devil,...", Wally said while swimming to the corner of the pool, which was the furthest from Lizzie.

"What do you do here?", Nigel asked perplex.

"Oh, Nigie, I heard about your vacation and I tought of to surprise you.", she explained happily.

"That is, ähm, nice?" Nigel didn't know what to say.

"I'll check in and then I will join you in the pool."

"Oh, no. Now, we've her hanging on our cheeks." (I dunno if this spell exist in the english language) Wally said sighing.

"Hey, guys, what's going on? Why is Lizzie here?" Abby suddenly stood next to them.

"Because of Numbuh 1.", Hoagie told offend.

"What? I didn't invite her!"

"But she's there because of you.", Wally said.

"I don't like her!", Kuki told next to Abby. "She's so noisy."

"Hey, don't be so mean, folks!" Everybody looked at Abby now. "It's Numbuh 1's girlfriend and we shouldn't talk about her like that."

Everybody looked surprised so Abby spoke on.

"If she doesn't annoy Numbuh 5, it's okay she's here.", she said while returning to her lounger.

"If she thinks so.", Kuki said. "Hey, Numbuh 4!"

"What? WUAAAAH!"

"Yippiiiiiih!" Kuki jumped without very much warning on Wally in the pool. As they appeared again, Wally spit water out of his mouth.

"Girl, you've almost drown me!", he shouted at the laughing face of Kuki.

"But it's funny!", it responsed him.

"I don't believe it. She finds it funny to jump on my head. Numbuh 1, did you hear that? Am I a trampoline, or what? Numbuh 1? Are you listening?"

"Er...what?" Nigel turned to his friend.

"Numbuh 3 is crazy. She tried to crush my brain."

"Oh, Numbuh 4. I thought you haven't got a brain.", Kuki laughed.

"That's enough!" Wally pushed Kuki's head into the water. A waterfight bagan. But Nigel only thought about the words Abby said before. He should've been pleased about it. So why wasn't he? What the hell should've Abby said so that he wouldn't have been unlucky?

Sooooo, that was Chapter three and I think it's obvious, that the boys are in their puberty hähä Those of you, who like Lizzie, shouldn't read on now, because I totally HATE her. I think she's a PARANOID PSYCHOCOW,

But okay, enough for today. Till now, there's no romance in it, but it'll come soon! Just keep review! R/R!


End file.
